Nap Time
by Ediliomybroskey
Summary: Edward's had a long day, so Alfons decides to instigate nap time. On the living room couch. While Alphonse is home. Heied Fluff, because we all know there isn't enough here on the world wide web.


**AN: **I wrote this per request for tumblr. Some fluffy Heied for you guys. Awkward Elric Bros and Oblivious(?) Alfons. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Edward fumbled with unlocking the door with his flesh arm occupied by groceries. Keys weren't easy to sort from a pocket full of loose change with a single automail hand. He gave up, cursing and grumbling while opting to pass the grocery bag over to his other arm instead. He was deciding how best to avoid crushing any produce when the door opened to reveal an apologetically smiling Alfons. Ed returned the expression. "Thanks".

Alfons took the groceries and carried them over to the table, leaving Ed to shrug off his coat and kick off his boots, trying and failing to avoid stepping in the puddle of water collecting at his feet. He swore yet again, pulling off his sock and balling it in one fist before throwing it across the room.

Alfons paused briefly in putting away the groceries, looking over his shoulder at Edward. "Bad day?"

Ed scrubbed at his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "Yeah. You could say that."

Alfons finished up with the food and crossed the room to close the distance between them, tilting Ed's chin up with one hand and giving him a tender kiss, hardly lingering beyond a peck, before taking his hand and smiling warmly down at him. "When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

Edward looked almost baffled as to the very meaning of the phrase.

Alfons tugged at his hand, pulling him away from the kitchen. "Come on, let's take a nap."

Ed followed in compliance, expecting to be led to their bedroom. He faltered when he saw that they were heading for the living room sofa. "Um... Is Al home?"

Alfons rolled his eyes. "Yes, he's home. He's been in his room for hours, surrounded by a stack of books that he probably won't finish any time soon. Would you stop worrying so much, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, try having _your_ little brother watching you cuddle with _me_, then we'll see how big a deal it is."

"I'm an only child, now shut up and lay down."

Ed grumbled bitterly but gave in all the same, which proved to be pretty easy to do. He really had had a bad day, and being wrapped in Alfons's arms for a nap sure as hell couldn't hurt. Alfons spread out on the couch and pulled Ed down next to him. Ed placed his head on Alfons's shoulder, draping his flesh arm over his waist and closing his eyes. After a moment Edward snuggled closer, draping his automail leg over Alfons's legs, as gently as he could possibly manage to avoid hurting his lover. Alfons wrapped his arms tightly around Ed and pressed his lips briefly to his forehead. Ed buried his face in Alfons's chest and breathed slowly, ridiculously content with his current sleeping arrangements and soon almost unconscious.

Until, that is, he heard the click of a doorknob and the thumping of eager feet across the living room floor.

Alphonse bound into the room with an open book balanced on one arm, waving the other around like a lunatic to prevent himself from tripping over the stack of books at the foot of the bookshelf. He began riffling through the books that actually remained on the shelf, yanking out the one that he was supposedly looking for and flopping down on the armchair nearby. It was only then that Al realized he wasn't alone and froze.

Edward desperately pretended to be asleep. If Al thought they were asleep, he would leave. If he knew either of them was awake, he wouldn't dare. Alphonse was so determined to show his approval of his brother's relationship, even if it meant enduring vast quantities of awkward silences and averted gazes, bless his wonderful soul.

It was working. Edward could hear the quiet rustling of pages and the slight creak of furniture springs and Al closed his books and made to stand and leave the room.

"Mm... Hey Al, t'sup?"

_Damn._

It took some effort on Al's part not to stutter, Ed could hear it in his voice. "Uh, hi. Just reading."

Alfons uttered a sleepy "Mm-hm." In response.

_It's okay_ Edward rationalized. _Just keep pretending to be asleep, he won't know that you know he saw this__  
_  
"Ed, can you move your leg, it's too heavy."

Ed loved Alfons with all his heart, but sometimes he just wanted to smack him across the face. This was one of those times.

He debated his options, which were slim to none. He could just get over it and move his leg. He could keep feigning unconsciousness and hope Alfons was tired enough to ignore it and fall asleep.

"C'mon Ed, it hurts, move your leg."

So much for option two. Ed reluctantly dragged the bulky, obtrusive automail leg off of Alfons's authentic one, wincing at the cold steel now resting on his flesh and raising goosebumps on contact. It wasn't like he could ignore his brother now. "Hi Al." he mumbled into Alfons, feeling heat rise in his thankfully hidden cheeks.

"... Hey Ed."

For a while the only noises in the room were the ticking of a clock and then disquieting rattle of Alfons's slow breath. Alfons slept, Edward tried in vain to follow suit, and Alphonse reread the same page over and over again without actually taking in its contents.

"What was that Al?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, sorry."

A few minutes later Ed was startled by the thump of a closing book and the groan of the old arm chair. Al had finally had enough.

"I'm just gonna... " Alphonse mumbled and trailed off, before hurrying out of the room.

Edward heard a door close and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe now he could actually get some sleep. He craned his neck back slightly, glaring up at Alfons's still, placid face. "You're an ass, you know that?" Ed whispered with less venom than he'd intended. It was difficult to be peeved at Alfons for long, especially when he was so vulnerable, innocent, and asleep.

Alfons cracked one eye open and smiled softly. The sneaky bastard had probably been awake the whole time, Ed mused. He gave Edward's temple a quick peck and buried his nose in his hair. "Love you too Ed."

Ed gave up on annoyance and nuzzled back into the beckoning space between his lover's chin and collarbone, already feeling exhaustion drag him into unconsciousness. "Love you, you little shit."


End file.
